No More Nightmares (Neric)
by xnericx
Summary: (Based on Sherlock S1 E03)
1. little a/n yeet

Okay so this has been on my laptop for over a year but somehow I finally found the spirit to finish it lol. I decided rather then write it all again to leave it this way, just with a few corrections and something add here and there. Its based on S1 E03 of sherlock but if you haven't watched it its okay, I think (not sure oops) you can read it without knowing what actually happened in the end of the episode lol. I also dont take credit for the characters and the general idea of the episode, however the rest is my idea lmao. Have fun readingggg ! X

PS. Hi i need some sherlock friends lol


	2. 1.

**Eric**

"And this is my revenge for you" Nell said crying as she opened her jacket, only to reveal a bomb neatly placed around her. You looked at her and saw a red little point moving on her chest. You knew who did this, you knew he was just playing a game with you, a very dangerous one that might not end well. Nell looked at you, tears streaming down her face, silently asking for help and you wished you could have, but you knew that if you did she would end up dead, and that was the last thing you wanted. You heard a clapping sound, coming from behind her as the person revealed himself. It was indeed who you thought who it was, he walked towards you, with his signature grin on his face.

"Good to see you little brother" he said as you pulled out a gun, pointing it at him.

"Why are you doing this?" you asked him, even though your mind told you not to.

"Didn't you hear what she said, this is my revenge to you".

"Don't you dare to drag her into this mess".

"Can't you see? I already did, I'm a few steps ahead of you, like I always am, little brother"

You tried to scan him, like you always did with people, you tried to read something but you couldn't. For the first time in your life you couldn't read a person. _Concentrate. Just concentrate._ You told yourself. Maybe if you just concentrated it would work. And it did, but you didn't get any new pieces of information.

"No new information?" he teased you.

"Not anything useful, or you're just useless".

"I think you might want to watch out with what you say, little brother, otherwise" he stopped talking and just mouthed the word 'boom' to you, with a hand motion that everybody would recognize, even a six year old kid.

You closed your eyes for a second, so you could think about your next move, but the pressure that came with every decision you made didn't help but your mind kept repeating it. Like it was on an endless loop you kept hearing that if you did one single thing wrong Nell could die, you both could.

Suddenly an idea popped into your head, but before you could do anything Nell grabbed him and you didn't know what to do, she had messed up your plan even though she didn't know what it was.

"If you set it off now, we both die" she said but your brother didn't seem impressed.

"Look who thinks she's a badass" he teased her and you saw her body getting filled with more and more tension.

"Well, you might want to re-think that move, sweetheart" he said and you saw a red little spot forming on your chest.

"Great" you muttered under your breath. Even though there was a small distance between you and her you could see how her eyes became filled with fear and you locked your gaze on hers, staring into them. You gave her a reassuring smile, a wobbly one, and she let a small smile cross her face.

And it was then, a moment later, that you decided it was the right time to do your move, your plan, although you didn't know if it was going to work out well. Because Nell could still die, and you could too. Everybody in and in the near area of this building could. But you had to try, you just had to.

So you waited patiently until Nell had loosened her grip on him, and that was when you jumped on him, taking him with you in the big swimming pool. You slammed him across his face when you two were under water, even though the water slowed down your speed, and grabbed the dead man switch out of his hand, holding it very tight. You came up, relieved that you were finally out of the water while you breathed in a huge amount of air, way too much in one time, making you cough.

"Nell I need you to trust me, can you do that?" you asked her but you already knew the answer.

She trusted you, you knew that, and you trusted her. You both had each others back, like true partners did. Only you two were more then just partners, you had feelings for her quite differently then partners should have, but you just didn't have the nerve to admit that. You were afraid that you would ruin every single thing you had with her, just because you let your feelings take you over, again.

"Yes, yes of course I do" she answered as she looked you directly in the eye.

"Good" was the only thing you answered as you showed her the dead man switch in your hand.

But before she could even sigh, he came above the water. He grabbed your ankle and dragged you with him under water again. And it was that little moment that you had almost lost it even though you were holding the dead man switch so tight, but you could take a hold of it again before water filled your lungs. He had used the surprise, your state of shock, to grab you waist and to trow one of his arms around your neck, strangling you.

You grabbed his hand, the one around your neck, and pushed it with all the power you had against the side of the swimming pool. Red blood instantly shot out of it and you freed your neck out of his grasp. Without another thought you quickly swam to the surface and pulled yourself out of the water. You indicated to Nell that she should run, but she didn't, instead she ran straight to you. She pulled you off the ground and laid your arm around your neck.

"Please tell me you've brought your gun" You asked her out of breath and she looked at you questioningly.

"Yeah, why?". You reached behind her and grabbed her gun out of her pants, as you turned around and pointed it at a soaking figure that pulled itself out of the water.

"You're really going to shot me now, huh?" He stood up with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes" You said before a bullet shot out of the gun and left a ringing sound in your ears. You couldn't believe you'd really shot him, but told yourself it was for the greater good as you walked back to Nell, who stood there like her feet were glued on the ground.

"Come on, we gotta go before the police arrives". You grabbed her hand and ran out of the building, finally free of the nightmares that had been hunting your dreams since you were a little kid.


End file.
